Burning from the Inside
by frozen-mittenz
Summary: Why is Ikhny loosing track of time? Could it be the nightmares that she's been having lately? ^^ I renamed this story! (Her Dream, Her Fright, Her Friend)
1. Sleep, Ikhny!

This is my first fic ever, so the chapters are short because I'm not really used to writing at one time. ^^; Besides, new chapters mean new ideas! This fic is H/I, and no. it isn't a love fic. ^^;  
  
^^ Enjoy! And please Review!  
  
~Emily915 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: Sleep, Ikhny!  
  
/// "Hiead, sir.!" Ikhny stumbled after the shadowy figure ahead of her. "Hiead.sir.!" She was running now and hard after the blur that was fading gradually into nothingness. "Please! Sir!" She had been running after it for what seemed liked hours to her. She could only hear her heart thumping in her throat, begging for a break, and tears stung at the edges of her eyes. "Hiead! Aahhh.!" She tripped over a rock, and felt the pain shoot to her knee. "Hiead.I won't forget!" She shrilled in pain while staggering to get up, but her legs had run out of energy and weren't strong enough, and she fell into darkness. \\\  
  
"You won't forget what?" A voice pulled her to consciousness. Ikhny blinked hard, gathering in her surroundings, and realized that she was in the Mess Hall eating a late dinner with Kizna. "Ikhny?" Kizna gave her a puzzled look.  
  
"Hmm.?" Ikhny blushed a little. "Sorry Miss Kizna. I didn't catch what you said." Kizna wondered at this. Ikhny was acting weird, and said that she 'won't forget' in a half trance.  
  
"Oh, it's okay. It's nothing really." Kizna's warm smile gave Ikhny an exiting feel of comfort. She was always safe with Kizna. Even Hiead probably couldn't stand up to her. She smiled back at her cat-eared best friend. "Anyway." Kizna continued. "I have some things to take care of. I'll see you later, k?" She stood up with her tray, and laid a hand on Ikhny's shoulder, leaned over a little, and spoke quietly in her ear, "If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here." Kizna straitened her back and turned to leave when Ikhny answered, "Thank you." Ikhny looked saddened under her smile, and Kizna reflected her look on her face. "Anytime, Ikhny," And Kizna gracefully dumped her tray and left the hall.  
  
Ikhny ate slowly thinking about her *dream*. At last she was done eating, though her thoughts were all empty ones and she got nowhere in her puzzled mind. 'Oh well.' she thought, dumped her tray and left to her dormitory. She was dead tired. 'No wonder I fell asleep at dinner.' She laughed quietly to herself while walking through the now-empty corridors. It was getting late, and all she could think about were sheets and pillows.  
  
"'Ello, Ikhny! You finally got back here, I see!" Saki was on her bed hugging a pillow while grinning at the startled Ikhny.  
  
"Yes." Ikhny projected while reaching down to take off her socks and boots. She stretched her arms in the air and yawned wearily before undoing her cloth belt.  
  
"Oh, lighten up, Ikhny!" Saki was still grinning, and to Ikhny, she seemed like she was very happy and energetic. 'Oh my, I guess I won't get much sleep tonight.' Thought Ikhny, after taking off her bothersome jacket. She grinned at Saki, I mean, who couldn't at the light-heated redhead? Ikhny pulled on her pajamas, laid her glasses on a near-by dresser, and sunk into her bed. She sighed. night was so relaxing! A time when you didn't have to think about anything besides, well sleeping! Her head hit the pillow and she instantly fell into sleep.  
  
Kizna yawned when walking out of the shower with skyblue pajamas on and a towel over her head. She looked at Saki, and saw the depressed look on her face, staring at Ikhny. "Did I tell you right?" Kizna asked Saki quietly and seriously.  
  
"Yea." answered Saki, gripping the pillow harder while still staring at Ikhny. "Though. she kindof always is like that. spacing out I mean. but, maybe something is really up. We really shouldn't worry, and act like it is a big deal. she wouldn't like that now would she?" Saki grinned again, becoming normal again, the carefree Saki was back! But not the so cheerful Kizna, she was still worrying about Ikhny's welfare.  
  
"By the way, Kizna?" Saki turned serious again. "I.I."  
  
"Hmm.?" Kizna said while coming back to GOA. "What is it, Saki?"  
  
Saki spilled, "Icantsleep.sorrykizna,reallysorrykizna!" Saki automatically dug her head into the pillow trying not to see Kizna mad.  
  
If Saki couldn't sleep, then there would be no chance of Kizna sleeping. "WHHAAAAA!?" Kizna's cat ears pricked up immediately and she almost exploded when.  
  
"Ah! What is it!!?" Ikhny sat strait up in bed looking terrified. "Kizna, what's happening!?" Saki raised up her arms to attempt blocking Kizna's furry while her head was still buried in her pillow.  
  
Kizna was about three inches and seconds away from playfully thrashing Saki, when she heard Ikhny. With her hand still in the punching position on top of Saki, she smiled and replied. "Oh, I'm sorry to wake you, so terribly sorry! I was just counting on getting a full night's sleep, when here Saki, stated that she will have a hard time falling to sleep, and a couple of nights ago, when she said that, we got a nice long lecture from Instructor, and extra laps, for being late." Kizna grunted the last two words between her teeth while staring at the back of Saki's head.  
  
"Oh, you did! Poor you!" Ikhny's eyes widened and she placed her hand over her opening mouth. "I had no idea that she couldn't sleep a couple of nights ago! Am I that heavy of a sleeper?!" Saki raised up her head and put her arms on top of her pillow and started to explain. "Why. when I can't sleep. I tend to.uhhhmmm.." She paused, so Kizna spluttered, "She moans, and talks, and talks, and talks to herself, and when she gets bored of that, she tries to start up conversations, which usually begin with. 'Kizna, are you asleep yet?' Arrgg! It is so annoying!" Kizna's ears twitched and Saki grinned while scratching her cheek.  
  
"Heh.sorry bout all that Kizna." Saki stated. "I won't make a noise tonight and I will at least pretend that I am asleep, I promise!" When she saw Kizna growl at her she added, "Okay, I'll sleep! Hump.!" Saki threw her pillow on her bed and dropped her head on top of it grunting.  
  
"Oh, you'll get over not having a buddy to talk to tonight!" Kizna started to giggle. Saki just thrust the covers above her head, and turned the opposite direction of Kizna's bed. Kizna just giggled. 'She's being funny and she knows it.' Thought Kizna happily.  
  
"Umm. Kizna?" Kizna had totally forgotten that Ikhny was awake!  
  
"What is it, Ikhny?" Kizna said half wearily and half startled, and then sat down on her bed arranging to climb into the covers. Ikhny was looking at her fingers which where gripping her covers while biting her bottom lip. "Ikhny.?" Kizna whispered, because Ikhny looked like she was in deep thought, and she didn't want to startle her.  
  
"I.I.uhm." She paused biting her lip again. "I was wondering if you ever had dreams." Kizna was in thought and answered, "I sometimes do, but usually I can't remember what they were about when I wake up." Kizna gazed hard at Ikhny's face, and tried to guess what she was thinking, and then Ikhny spoke up, "Do dreams have any importance?" 


	2. Damaged Soul

Okay, I'm done with chappy 2! It might catch your interest. I don't know. Please give me some advice because this is the first fic that I have ever written , and I'm leaving a good cliffhanger too! ^^;)  
  
~Emily ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Chapter 2: Damaged Soul  
  
"Importance?" Kizna laid down on her bed, and stared at the ceiling. "Maybe, I really don't know, Ikhny." Kizna blinked constantly. Man, was she ever tired! "Did you have a dream, that you think is important, or worth remembering.?" Kizna yawned, "I'll talk tomorrow. depends. if." Kizna quietly drifted off to sleep, mumbling her words until they quieted to silence.  
  
'That really didn't make any since, and didn't help me either.' Thought Ikhny while she was gazing at the sleeping Kizna. 'She's so carefree. I envy her.' Ikhny too then drifted into sleep.  
  
/// "Wait for me!!" Ikhny ran again after the shadow. Everything around her was a blur and the darkness haunted her. It was cold, and foggy mist made it worse. It was getting harder and harder to breath "Please.wait." Was it Hiead that she was running to? It was worth a shot. "Hiead.!" The shadow was drawing nearer, and she was getting close! Ikhny heard a crack and then a snap, which stopped her dead in her tracks. She gasped for air. "Please, don't make me forget.!" She yelled. \\\  
  
Ikhny yawned a good long yawn and stretched her arms skyward before sitting up. "Yes, I won't forget, Hiead." She said to the wall, and then searched deep into her thoughts. 'Remember what?' Ikhny slowly climbed out of bed and looked at her sleeping companions. Kizna was lightly snoring with her mouth open a little, and her hands were infront of her face. She looked peaceful; it even looked as though she was smiling. Saki, on the other hand was moving slightly her head nodding on and off the pillow, and she was mouthing something. Ikhny ended up catching a, 'I'll sleep now. Kizna. bed. sleep. sorry. night. night. sweet. dreams.' she snored in between words, which made Ikhny smile.  
  
Ikhny grabbed her glasses and went into the bathroom to wash up and take a shower before they woke up. 'Last night's.dream.was kind of like the one I had with Kizna.though I was scared this time.I thought I was going to die.' Ikhny reached her hand into the warm running water, it felt so soothing, and now the bath was almost full so she was preparing to get in. Suddenly when she was about to take off her night clothes, a fuzziness hit her and.  
  
/// "Please stop!!" She covered her ears with her hands. "AAHH!!" She let out a high a piercing scream, that probably all GOA could hear." \\\  
  
Ikhny felt herself drop to her knees. (Kizna and Saki rushed to her side) She couldn't see anything but blurs. The ground was just a bigger blur. What was she screaming about? She didn't know. Dark shadows swooped around her arms. She screamed again. "Get off of me!!"  
  
Kizna shook Ikhny again. "Wake up Ikhny . ! Ikhny. !!" Kizna was almost to tears. Her best friend was screaming on the bathroom floor, and pushing her away.  
  
Ikhny felt tears come. She was afraid . though of what? Maybe it was just the shadows and blurs. She was still afraid though. Ikhny thought that she heard her name being called off at a distance, though she couldn't seem to gather the energy to stand up. The shadows were still there, hanging about her shoulders and arms and occasionally sending cold chills up her back. She closed her eyes and covered them with her hands. When she took them off she .  
  
"Ikhny? Are you okay?" Saki comforted her the best she could. "Everything's going to be alright. Relax, you're so tense!" Saki rubbed Ikhny's arm.  
  
"Ikhny?" Kizna asked softly. Ikhny had her hand a few inches from her face, just incase she might have to cover her eyes up again. "Kizna?" She added, her voice hoarse. She was shaking, and trying not to brake down and cry. "Is that, you?" She voiced, looking at her hands.  
  
"Yes, I'm here. Can you stand?" Ikhny stammered. "I.I." Then she dropped her hands, and was back to normal. "Yes, I can stand!"  
  
Kizna smiled gently. "That's good. You had us worked up for a minute." Ikhny stood up, and Kizna and Saki did as well.  
  
"What happened to you Ikhny?" Saki said looking concerned.  
  
"I truly don't know. I was going to get in the bath, but . " Her feet were warm beneath her. "Oh my! I left the water on!" Ikhny raced over to the bath, and turned the handle till the water cut off, and she heard a crack. "Oh, this isn't good!" Ikhny panicked, she had stepped on her glasses! "When did these get on the floor?" She picked up her shattered glasses. "I can't read without them!" Ikhny was still panic stricken. It would take her a while to get a new pair. "No, no, no!"  
  
Kizna and Saki just stared at their probably-going-mad roommate. "Ikhny?" Kizna still was amazed at how quickly she recovered, though she was acting terribly odd, and she is the type of person who wouldn't forget things like turning off the water, and misplacing her glasses.  
  
"It's okay, I can do without them, I'll just have problems reading the words on the control panel.oh dear that might not be good!" Ikhny went panic stricken again, and then rushed out of the bathroom. She got dressed quickly, combed her short brown hair and said quietly, "I have somewhere I want to be! I'll see you guys at breakfast!" She ran out into the hallway, leaving her glasses behind. It was three hours until breakfast started, so not a lot of people were awake yet.  
  
Ikhny ran for the observatory. She opened up the door, and no one was in there. 'Good.' She thought. She shut the door, and sat on the bench in the front row. She leaned forward, resting her head on her hands. She sighed. Zion was so beautiful. Why couldn't Victim leave it alone and go somewhere else? She sighed again. She dropped her left arm off of her leg because it was falling asleep. Sleep. She didn't get much of that last night. She woke up in a cold sweat even if she didn't have a dream.  
  
The observatory door opened and then closed, and Ikhny turned her head to see who came in, but there was no one there. So, she went back at looking at Zion. Pretty Zion. 'I am acting so odd lately. what's wrong with me?' She stared at her feet. 'I feel like something's been taken away from me.' 


End file.
